The Bad Girls Club Wiki:Guidelines
In order for you to participate and stay in this wiki, each user must follow by the rules that are given here. 'General' #If you do not abide by these policies, you will be given a consequence with no hesitation. Each user must follow them by reading the rules when given spare time. #You must be 14 years of age in order to join this wiki. If you are under this age, you will be not be allowed to participate on this wiki. #It is recommended that you do not give out ANY private information about your life, we have a very strict safety zone here. #If you create multiple accounts, you will be given a consequence. Multiple account creation is prohibited. #Insulting or bullying other users is not allowed on this wiki, you will be given three warnings. #If you edit another user's page without permission, you will be given a consequence. #Do not plagiarize on this wiki, that means stealing any info for this wiki from Wikipedia or any other sources. Paraphrase. #Sexual and explicit images or content is NOT allowed, this includes photos with people in underwear. #Profanity is not alowed on this wiki - unless it is "hell", "bitch", "ass", "damn" and "crap", profanity is not allowed. #If you remove a warning from an administrator for your behavior, it will result in a ban. #If you add any irrelevant categories to a page, it will result in a 2 hour ban. 'Banning Process' Here is the way the bans will go, there will be different categories and a different duration for the time you will be banned if you participate in unwanted behavior. 'Warning and Blocking Rules' Every time you do not obey by these rules, you may be given a warning. If you continue this behavior, it will cost a ban from this wiki depending on the issues that are shown above. If you continue this behavior wihen your ban is over, you will have a ban extension or a larger consequence resulting in a permanent block from this wiki. *Registered users will be given a warning before they are blocked. *Users that are blocked without a warning are able to speak their opinion. 'Comment Rules' *Do not bash any bad girl on the show, you will be warned and given a two-day ban if continued. *Do not spam on the comments, you will be given one warning and you will be banned for a day. *Inappropriate content is not acceptable. *Profanity is not allowed. *Do not offend any users. *Accept each other's opinions. *Agree or disagree with a user's opinion. *Do not bash other users for their insight. *Personal information is not allowed. *Photos are allowed only if they are appropriate. (.gifs are also allowed and can be from Bad Girls Club) 'Categories' Each page will have categories but it is important that you know which will be used for this page, failing to do this will result in a ban if irrelevant categories are used. Categories for Bad Girls Pages: *Bad Girls *Season One Girls, Season Two Girls, Season Three Girls, Season Four Girls, Season Five Girls, Season Six Girls, Season Seven Girls, Season Eight Girls, etc. *Replacement Bad Girls (if a replacement ONLY) *Love Games Girls, Bad Girls All-Star Battle Girls, etc. Categories for Fights: *Fights *Season One Fights, Season Two Fights, Season Three Fights, Season Four Fights, etc. *Top 10 OMGs (if used in the OMGs) Categories for Episode Pages: *Episodes *Season One Episodes - Season Ten Episodes, etc. Categories for Relationship Pages *Relationships *Friendships 'Message Wall and Forum Rules' #Spamming is not allowed. #Profanity of any kind is not allowed, only censored. #Pestering admins for anything constantly will result in a ban. #Be kind to other users' opinions. #Cyber bullying is prohibited. #Sexual or explicit content is not allowed. #Do not make offensive comments. #Have fun with communicating with other users about the show! 'Blog Post Rules' #Fanmade Bad Girls Club fanfictions are allowed! Feel free to write one, but it has to be appropriate. #Inappropriate topics are not allowed. #Do not give out personal information. #Profanity of any kind is not allowed, it must be censored. #Do not offend or scare users in any way. #Do not make pointless blogs. #No cyberbullying. 'Chat Rules' #Profanity is not allowed, only censored. You will be kicked as a warning, if continued, you will be banned. #Sexual explicit content will result in a chat ban. #Spamming will result in a ban. #Do not bash other users or bad girls. #Do not offend users. #Do not scare any users. #Accept others' opinions. #If you have a concern about chat, talk to a chat moderator.